Joyeux anniversaire Tali
by Peaceful smile
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 7 de la saison 10. Tony a offert à Ziva un cadeau qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Pour le remercier, elle va lui faire un cadeau que, lui non plus, n'oubliera jamais. Un peu de romance, un petit peu de drama, aussi. TIVA
1. Il était une fois, deux soeurs à l'opéra

Salut tout le monde :D Voici ma deuxième fic sur NCIS et elle porte, encore et toujours, sur ...(roulement de tambours)... du TIVA. Pour l'instant, l'histoire est plutôt rating K+ mais je pense que cela va changer alors je l'ai mise dans le T. Je ne sais pas trop combien il y aura de chapitre mais il y en aura 3, sûr. Pas de spoiler. NCIS n'est pas à moi.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les dernières notes de "_O mio banbbino caro"_ retentirent dans l'open-space du NCIS. Ziva n'avait pas bougé de la chaise de bureau où elle était assise depuis le début de l'air d'opéra.

Pendant ces quelques minutes, tout ce qui se passait près d'elle n'avait aucune importance. Il n'y avait plus les bureaux et les ordinateurs, ni les quelques employés du NCIS qui passaient devant l'open-space de l'équipe de Gibbs et ni les murs orangés des bureaux.

Mais il y avait Ziva. Ziva et elle. Ziva et Tali. A l'opéra. Partageant un moment entre sœurs.

Voilà la seule scène qu'elle voyait et qu'elle vivait. Et tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elles n'existaient plus. Elle était avec sa sœur, à l'opéra, pour l'anniversaire de sa cadette.

Tali souriait, heureuse du cadeau que Ziva lui avait fait. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son aînée. Cet air la captivait toujours et Ziva le savait bien car, le matin, elle était toujours réveillée par sa douce voix qui chantait ces mêmes paroles dans la salle de bain.

Jusqu'à la dernière seconde de l'air d'opéra, Tali était là, avec elle. Et dès que la dernière note se fut entendre, tout revint comme avant.

Ziva sursauta et ferma les yeux, comme pour prolonger ce rêve qui n'avait été que trop court.

La jeune femme se décida à rouvrir les yeux. Elle était, de nouveau, assise à son bureau en face de celui de son collègue. Mais sa sœur n'était plus là. Le seul signe sensoriel que lui avait laissé la présence de Tali était la chaleur recouvrant toute sa main gauche. La même que sa sœur avait prise, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sinon, elle était, belle et bien, de retour au bureau, assise derrière le sien.

Elle mit un peu de temps avant de redescendre complètement sur terre. Elle balaya la salle du regard. Il ne restait pas grand monde à part deux employés travaillant à leurs bureaux et un autre faisant des photocopies. Puis, elle scruta les bureaux aux alentours du sien. Bien sûr, il n'y avait personne.

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur le visage de Ziva. Doucement, elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Elle rangea son bureau en essuyant deux larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues, puis elle se dirigea vers le téléviseur et l'éteignit, non sans l'envie de faire rejouer la mélodie. Mais si elle la faisait rejouer, elle avait peur d'être déçue de ne pas poursuivre son rêve avec Tali. Alors, elle s'abstint et éteignit la lumière du bureau de Tony.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvint que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu vivre ce moment avec sa sœur. Et elle ne l'avait même pas remercié.

Après avoir éteint la lumière, elle se dirigea vers son bureau respectif, mit son sac sur son dos et elle partit. Elle appela l'ascenseur et elle s'engouffra dedans dès que les portes en furent ouvertes.

Arrivée à sa voiture sur le parking, elle ouvrit son véhicule et ouvrit la portière du côté conducteur. Elle entra en voiture et mit son sac sur le siège du passager avant. Puis, elle démarra et quitta son lieu de travail. Lorsqu'elle franchit les barrières de sécurité, ce soir-là, elle réalisa à quel point Tony était un collègue en or. Non pas qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Alors, oui. Tony était charmeur, agaçant parfois, un peu gamin... Mais il était allé la chercher en Somalie. Il l'avait retrouvé dans une grange abandonnée. Et, tous les jours, elle mettait sa vie entre ses mains car elle avait une totale confiance en lui. De plus, il n'y avait pas que dans le cadre du travail qu'il était attentif à elle. Il faisait tout pour rendre sa vie meilleure en lui adressant quelques attentions auxquelles elle ne restait pas insensible.

Mais, ce soir-là, elle s'en rendit compte encore plus. Et elle en fut convaincue maintenant à cent pour cent : Tony était une perle rare.

Et un homme en or, en plus de ça. Il fallait qu'elle le remercie. Ou plutôt, elle **devait** le remercier.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Dans ton regard

Hello :) Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour les premiers commentaires que certains ont laissé.

**Chou05** : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de voir que tu me suis. Voici la suite :)

**Tali** : Si tu passes par ici, je voulais te remercier pour ta review sur mon autre fic. Elle m'a fait plaisir.

Donc voici la suite.

* * *

C'est une Ziva un peu nostalgique qui sonna à la porte de la maison du médecin légiste du NCIS. Après être passée chez elle pour se préparer, elle avait pris un taxi et s'était rendue chez Ducky afin de fêter Thanksgiving avec toute l'équipe.

Quelques secondes après qu'elle ait sonnée, Ducky ouvrit la porte et lui adressa un grand sourire.

"Ziva ! Quelle plaisir de voir que tu aies pu venir ! Entre, je t'en prie !"

La jeune femme s'exécuta et Ducky ferma la porte derrière elle.

"Tony nous a prévenu que tu aurais un peu de retard mais nous n'avons pas encore commencé à manger. Nous n'allions pas faire la fête sans toi, enfin ! Me trompes-je ou c'est la toute première fois que tu portes cette robe ?" Dit-il en prenant le manteau de Ziva et en allant le poser sur le porte manteau.

-"Effectivement, c'est la première fois que je la porte."

-"Eh bien, elle te va à ravir !"

-"Merci !"

Pour l'occasion, elle portait une robe rouge à manches longues, des collants de couleurs chaire et des escarpins beiges. Ses cheveux, légèrement bouclés, étaient lâchés, retombant sur ses épaules et elle avait un léger maquillage qui mettait son visage en valeur. Même si sa tenue était simple, elle était très jolie et elle la portait à merveille.

"Notre dernière invitée est là !" Annonça Ducky en arrivant dans la salle à manger où toute l'équipe était attablée, en train de discuter de tout et rien.

Gibbs, Abby, McGee et Tony sourirent à Ziva qui leur rendit la pareille.

Une place restait. Celle à côté de McGee et en face de Tony. Ducky lui présenta la place et elle s'assit à côté de son collègue.

"Jimmy n'est pas là ?" Demanda Ziva en s'asseyant.

-"Oh, eh bien, monsieur Palmer doit être en train de dîner avec Breena et ses parents, si mes souvenirs sont bons."

-"Aïe ! J'en connais un qui va passer un mauvais Thanksgiving !" Releva Abby en faisant la grimace.

-"Oui. J'ai bien peur que, vu l'adorable personne qu'il a comme beau-père, cette année soit le meilleur Thanksgiving qu'il passe !" Ajouta McGee.

-"Ou peut-être que, tout simplement que la fête de Thanksgiving adoucit les gens. Du moins, c'est ce que je lui souhaite..." Compléta Tony.

-"Bon...je ne sais pas vous mais, je crois que la dinde nous attends !"

Tous tournèrent la tête en direction de Gibbs qui venait de dire la dernière phrase. Il se retrouva avec 5 paires d'yeux braquées sur lui et tous commencèrent à rire.

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance conviviale, joyeuse et chaleureuse. L'équipe avait parlé de chose agréable sans évoquer les aspects négatifs de leur travail. Ils avaient tous ri de bon cœur, bien mangés et avaient passé une bonne fête de Thanksgiving.

Cependant, malgré cette bonne ambiance, quelque chose n'échappa pas à Tony. Ziva l'avait éviter du regard tout au long de la soirée. Même en disant "bonsoir tout le monde", elle ne lui avait pas adressé un regard. Tony pensait alors que sa surprise ne lui avait pas plu, l'avait rendu triste en ravivant les souvenirs de sa sœur et qu'elle lui en voulait, maintenant. Il se sentit coupable mais ne voulant pas gâcher Thanksgiving, il mit ce sentiment de côté pour en reparler quelques jours plus tard, avec Ziva. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sa surprise lui avait fait énormément plaisir. Mais, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voit. Pas maintenant, du moins.

Finalement, c'est vers 00H30 que les invités décidèrent de lever l'ancre. Ils aidèrent Ducky à débarrasser et à remettre de l'ordre dans sa salle à manger.

Abby fut la première à partir, suivit de près par McGee. Gibbs cherchait ses clés de voiture et Tony mettait son manteau. Seule Ziva semblait peu préoccupée à chercher ses clefs.

Alors que Tony cherchait les siennes, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui demanda, avec un sourire :

"Est ce que ça te dérangerait de me raccompagner chez moi ? Je ne suis pas venue avec ma voiture."

La deuxième étape de son plan pour le remercier était lancée. La première avait été de prendre un taxi pour aller chez Ducky. Et, maintenant, elle attendait la réponse de Tony qu'elle espérait positive.

Sans hésitation, l'Italien répondit :

"Sans problème."

Ziva le remercia en souriant et elle attrapa son manteau sur le porte-manteau. Tony avait vu quelque chose dans son regard. Et c'est ce qui l'avait fait accepter sans plus de cérémonie. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il avait vu qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Bien sûr, il aurait accepté de la raccompagner chez elle même si elle ne lui avait pas dit par son regard qu'elle voulait lui parler mais là, il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, ce soir, mais il était persuadé que cette discussion allait avoir un rapport avec le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

Ziva s'assit côté passagers et Tony, derrière le volant. Il mit sa ceinture et démarra.

Le trajet dura vingt minutes. Il fut d'un calme plat. Ziva regardait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre et Tony se concentra sur sa conduite. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait. Seuls quelques soupirs se faisaient entendre parfois. Tony avait très envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait pensé de sa surprise. Même si elle lui avait déplu. Juste pour savoir. Comme ça, il ne ferrait plus jamais la même bêtise. Cependant, il ne voulait pas la forcer. Elle en parlerait quand elle le voudrait. Et si ce n'était pas ce soir, ce n'était pas grave. Même si elle se décidait à ne jamais lui en parler, il respecterait sa décision, non sans l'envie de savoir quand même, mais il la respecterait et ne la forcerait en rien.

Lorsque Tony se rangea devant l'immeuble de l'appartement de Ziva, ils n'avaient toujours pas dit un seul mot. Pourtant, il savait lire dans le regard de sa collègue et Ziva savait le faire aussi.

Il avait bien vu qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose et pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez Ducky. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas totalement prête à en parler...

"Et voilà." Fit Tony en se garant devant l'immeuble.

Ziva sourit légèrement mais, au lieu de le remercier et sortir de voiture, elle resta à l'intérieur du véhicule.

"Viens avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer." Avoua-t-elle d'une voix douce, en souriant.

* * *

To be continued :)


	3. Souvenirs et connaissance

Hello :) Le troisième chapitre est posté, ça y est. Merci pour tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu. Ils me font toujours plaisir :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ziva sourit légèrement mais, au lieu de sortir de le remercier et de sortir de voiture, elle resta à l'intérieur du véhicule._

_"Viens avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer." Avoua-t-elle d'une voix douce en souriant._

Elle savait, de toute façon, que Tony avait lu en elle et qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher éternellement son envie de lui parler de sa surprise. Elle avait beau cacher ses émotions, il savait toujours, grâce à ce langage visuel, quand elle était mal ou quand elle était vraiment heureuse.

Elle sortit de voiture alors que Tony coupait le contact. Il la rejoint peu de temps après, devant la porte de son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Tony avant elle. Elle referma derrière elle puis elle enleva son manteau et ses chaussures avant de partir en direction de sa chambre, tout ça dans un grand silence.

Tony la regarda disparaître dans sa chambre. Il enleva son manteau et le posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Ziva ressortit de sa chambre avec à la main un classeur, qui s'apparentait plus à un livre, avec une boite à chaussure en carton posé dessus. Elle s'avança vers le canapé et elle prit place dessus.

"Viens. Assieds-toi sur le canapé." Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Tony s'exécuta, un peu troublé par la voix de Ziva, alors qu'elle posait la boîte sur la table basse. Il la regarda ouvrir doucement le classeur, qui s'avérait être un album-photo, puis elle tourna lentement les pages, cherchant une photo bien spécifique. Quand elle la trouva, elle sourit doucement en regardant la photo puis elle passa l'album photo à Tony en gardant son sourire.

"Voilà. Je te présente Tali."

L'Italien regarda Ziva en saisissant l'album puis il dirigea son regard vers la photo.

Une jeune fille brune aux yeux marrons, ressemblant presque trait pour trait à Ziva en plus jeune souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle était plutôt jeune mais paressait déjà intelligente et vive.

En voyant la photo, Tony fut frappé par leur ressemblance et il sourit légèrement.

"Elle avait 15 ans sur cette photo. On sortait du cinéma, ce jour-là."

Tony écouta attentivement ces détails et les grava dans un coin de sa mémoire pour toujours. Et il gardera dans ses souvenirs pendant très longtemps le visage et le sourire de Tali. Il n'avait qu'à regarder le visage de Ziva pour se rappeler d'elle car elle se ressemblait beaucoup mais, de toute façon, il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais oublier Tali.

"...Elle était très jolie." Osa t-il dire après un petit moment.

Ziva sourit alors. Elle laissa le temps à Tony de regarder la photo puis elle revint au début de l'album-photo. Elle aurait pu commencer par la première page de l'album mais elle voulait absolument que Tony puisse identifier Tali étant adolescente avant qu'elle ne lui présente son enfance, c'est pourquoi elle lui avait montré la photo de Tali à 15 ans, avant toute chose.

"Ici, c'est Tali et moi, à la sortie de l'école. On devait avoir 5 et 8 ans."

Petit à petit, Tony découvrait une partie du passé de Ziva. Un passé qu'elle avait longtemps gardé secret, ne parlant que très peu de sa famille. Mais, ce soir, il découvrait l'enfance et l'adolescence de Ziva, contées par la voix de sa collègue et illustrées par l'album-photo qu'ils feuilletaient lentement. Il avait beau être 1H30 du matin, Ziva, comme Tony, s'en moquait pas mal. Il voyait sa famille pour la première fois. Il mettait un visage sur sa tante, Nelli, avec qui il avait "brièvement" parlé au téléphone. Il découvrait sa mère Rivka ; son père Eli, plus jeune ; et son demi-frère Ari. Il ne ressentait aucune haine devant les photos du petit garçon. Comment pouvait-il détester un enfant de 10 ans, souriant et à l'air joyeux ?

Il poursuivit la découverte de Tali et il voyait Ziva sous un autre jour.

Ziva au parc avec sa sœur. Tali en train de faire du manège. Les deux sœurs à plage...

Puis, à partir d'un moment, il n'y eut plus de photo de Tali et Tony sentit sa collègue se crisper. Il ferma donc l'album et lui sourit en la regardant.

"Et dans cette boîte, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda t-il, alors.

Ziva s'avança sur le canapé et attrapa la boite à chaussure. Elle la prit sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit.

La boite regorgeait de souvenirs. Un collier, des figurines, encore des photos, un petit mot, un bracelet et, ce que Tony remarqua le plus fut une cassette-vidéo, posée dans le fond de la boîte.

Ziva saisit le collier et le montra à Tony.

"Tali le portait toujours. C'était son collier "porte-bonheur", comme elle disait. Ma mère le lui avait offert le jour de ses 7 ans."

Tony écouta Ziva parler de ces objets, appartenant tous à Tali. La jeune femme souriait et pourtant, elle parlait de sa sœur aux temps du passé. Mais elle était heureuse de parler d'elle. Elle était heureuse de raconter ses souvenirs et d'extérioriser son passé. Et Tony riait avec elle.

Lorsque Ziva eut parlé de tous les objets, elle annonça :

"Voilà. Il n'y a plus rien à exposer."

-"...Et la cassette ?" Se risqua Tony.

En une fraction de seconde, il vit le visage de Ziva s'assombrir.

"Euh...je...je n'ai pas de magnétoscope... et puis, elle n'est pas très importante, de toute façon..." Balbutia Ziva.

Elle commença à ranger les souvenirs dans la boîte lorsque Tony attrapa doucement son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son activité et elle leva le regard vers lui.

"Ziva, je sais que tu as un magnétoscope. Juste à côté du lecteur DVD. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans cette cassette mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas la lire, ce n'est pas grave."

Elle garda le silence, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Tony. Il s'attendit alors à ce qu'elle se braque et à ce qu'elle s'énerve. Mais, finalement, la jeune femme prit la cassette, posa la boîte sur la table basse, se leva du canapé et alla la mettre dans le magnétoscope. Elle prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le canapé. Un écran noir apparu et, après quelques secondes, la vidéo commença.

Deux petites filles apparurent à l'écran, l'air intrigué par la caméra qui les filmait. Tony entendit parler Hébreu dans la vidéo. Il reconnut alors Ziva et Tali, à 6 et 3 trois, intriguées par la caméra, posant des questions en Hébreu.

Puis, la vidéo passa à une autre, montrant les deux fillettes, pas plus âgées que dans la première vidéo. Elles jouaient dehors et riaient aux éclats, l'aînée faisant "coucou" à la caméra. Tony se mit à sourire puis il regarda sa collègue.

Il le perdit en voyant les yeux brillant de Ziva et une larme chaude dévaler sa joue gauche.

Il passa alors son bras autour de ses épaules et la tira doucement à lui pour la réconforter. La jeune femme n'opposa pas vraiment de résistance et vint se blottir contre le torse de Tony, sans jamais décrocher son regard de la télévision qui diffusait ses souvenirs. Ce geste était le bienvenu et qu'importe si elle se trouvait appuyée contre son collègue, un de ses bras lui entourant les épaules. En temps normal, elle aurait trouvé la situation un peu gênante et déplacée mais là, c'était différent. Son torse avait quelque chose de réconfortant et c'était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin, du réconfort.

Ziva passa des larmes aux rires en savourant les vidéos qui passaient, suivit par Tony qui riaient à la bêtise que Ziva venait de faire à l'écran.

Les vidéos s'enchaînèrent et la nuit profonde s'installa...

* * *

Bon, en fait, il y aura plus de 3 chapitres ;)


	4. Veiller l'un sur l'autre

Salut à tous :) Voici le chapitre suivant. Alors, désolé pour le petit retard mais il fallait que je le retravaille ( et, accessoirement, que je révise pour le rattrapage, au cas où j'en aurais eu besoin. Mais, vu que j'ai eu mon bac du premier coup...Bref.) Donc voilà la suite.

* * *

Lorsque Tony ouvrit un œil il se retrouva face à "un écran de neige". Il garda difficilement les yeux ouverts, la luminosité l'éblouissant, puis il sentit un poids sur ses jambes. Il baissa le regard et vit que la tête de Ziva y était reposée et qu'elle dormait. Il repéra aussi la télécommande qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il appuya sur le bouton pour éteindre la télévision. Seule la lune éclairait la pièce, à présent. Puis, il reposa son regard sur le visage de sa collègue. Elle dormait et elle avait l'air tellement calme, paisible. Les yeux clos, elle semblait dans un profond sommeil et elle avait un léger sourire sur le visage. Un sourire heureux qui fit sourire Tony à son tour. Aussi, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Il se fichait de savoir l'heure qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était tard, qu'il était fatigué mais aussi que Ziva avait passé le plus beau Thanksgiving de sa vie, pour l'instant.

Car, elle n'avait presque jamais parlé de sa sœur et, ce soir, en montrant une grande partie de ses souvenirs avec elle à quelqu'un lui avait permis de se sentir un peu mieux, vis à vis de son décès. Et Tony était heureux de l'avoir aidé à se livrer. Il était content pour elle. Lorsqu'elle parlait de son passé, ce qui lui arrivait rarement, son visage se fermait et devenait triste. Mais ce soir, pour la première fois, il l'avait vu pleurer mais aussi rire franchement à son passé et à ses souvenirs.

Ce soir, il avait découvert une autre facette de sa collègue. Celle d'une femme attachée à sa famille. Celle d'une femme forte car malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait, elle réussissait à rebondir et à vivre une vie à peu près normale. Mais surtout, celle d'une femme ayant besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Même si elle cachait ses émotions, elle était, avant tout, une femme. Elle avait besoin de lui, même si elle le niait. Et Tony voulait l'aider.

Mais, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de la réveiller et il n'avait pas non plus envie de partir et de la laisser seule. Ce soir, il voulait rester avec elle. Etre avec elle. Alors, la main perdue dans ses cheveux, il repartit au pays des songes, souriant lui aussi. En lui montrant une partie de son passé, elle s'était rapprochée encore un peu plus de lui.

Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore...

La lumière du jour éclairait le salon depuis une bonne heure déjà. Et c'est ce qui réveilla Ziva. Encore un peu dans les vapes, elle mit un peu de temps à réaliser qu'elle dormait sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Puis, elle se souvint de la soirée d'hier qu'elle avait passé avec Tony.

Alors, elle se redressa doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller et alla chercher une couverture pour qu'il puisse garder sa chaleur. Après l'avoir couvert, elle le regarda dormir en souriant un court moment avant de prendre l'album-photo et de partir dans sa chambre.

Même si elle avait déjà eu confirmation la veille au soir, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser que Tony était un collègue en or. Bien sûr, McGee aussi était un collègue adorable mais Tony avait quelque chose en plus, sentimentalement parlant. En fait, elle n'osait pas se l'avouer mais il lui plaisait. Et elle faisait tout pour refouler ce sentiment. Elle se persuadait qu'il n'était pas celui qui lui fallait. Elle se remémorait combien il était agaçant au bout de 4 heures consécutives enfermés dans les locaux du NCIS, sans être sorti. Et elle repensait à toutes les copines qu'il avait eu.

Mais, malgré tout ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une attirance, voir même des sentiments, envers lui. De plus, les évènements d'hier ne faisaient que renforcer cette attirance qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis, à peu près 7 ans. Et, ce matin, il était là. Il avait dormi dans une position inconfortable pour rester près d'elle. Pour être avec elle.

Mais le comble dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit "Merci".

Prononcer un mot de 5 lettres n'était pas compliqué d'autant plus qu'elle le lui avait déjà dit par le passé. Et même si lui montrer une partie de son enfance et de son adolescence pouvait être considéré comme un remerciement, elle tenait à lui dire. Clairement.

L'Italien émergea une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Il fut surpris de se retrouver couvert et aussi de ne plus avoir la tête de Ziva sur ses genoux. Il cligna des yeux afin de mieux se réveiller et parcouru le salon du regard. La jeune femme n'était pas dans la pièce. Il s'étira en baillant avant de regarder autour de lui. Son regard se dirigea vers le buffet à côté de la télévision. Soudain, il stoppa sa vision sur le meuble et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Car, sur le buffet, un nouveau cadre avec une photo de Tali y trônait. Tony se découvrit de la couverture, se leva et s'approcha du meuble afin de mieux voir la photo. Il s'aperçut que c'était la toute première que Ziva lui avait montré hier soir, celle où elles sortaient du cinéma.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tony se perdit dans ses souvenirs, repensant à la soirée d'hier soir et à la nuit. Il partit tellement loin dans ses souvenirs qu'il n'entendit pas Ziva sortir de sa chambre et apparaître dans le salon.

"Je trouve que la photo est mieux ici que dans l'album." Déclara t-elle en le voyant en train de regarder la photo.

L'Italien sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'il l'entendit et se retourna pour voir Ziva, devant la porte de sa chambre avant qu'elle ne vienne prendre place à côté de lui…

* * *

TBC...


	5. Une petite faim ?

Hello tout le monde :) Voici le cinquième et dernier chapitre de ma fic (avec un peu de retard mais il fallait que je réécrive complètement le chapitre... parce que j'ai eu une meilleure idée pour finir ma fic en beauté). Donc voilà :) Merci à tous d'avoir lu et encore merci à ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires (qui font tous plaisir et qui permettent de s'améliorer) :D

Bonne lecture.

**Alicia** : Hey, merci. Voici la fin. En espérant qu'elle te plaise. ;)

**Gabrielle :** Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as dit dans ton commentaire. Il m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Je ne voulais pas te donner les larmes aux yeux en écrivant cette fic mais si tu les as eu, je le prends plutôt comme un compliment. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et je souhaite que la fin te plaise et sois à la hauteur de tes attentes...

* * *

_"Je trouve que la photo est mieux ici que dans l'album." Déclara t-elle en le voyant en train de regarder la photo._

_L'Italien sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'il l'entendit et se retourna pour voir Ziva, devant la porte de sa chambre avant qu'elle ne vienne prendre place à côté de lui…_

"Je trouve aussi." Avoua Tony.

Ziva se mit à sourire doucement tout en gardant le regard sur la photo. Puis, un silence s'installa.

En fait, Tony était tiraillé par l'hésitation. Il avait une question en tête et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait la poser à Ziva. Donc, après ce moment de pause, il se lança enfin :

"...Quel âge aurait dû avoir Tali, hier ?"

-"28 ans." Répondit Ziva.

Il fut surpris d'entendre le ton de la jeune femme pour répondre à sa question. Car, étonnamment, la tristesse n'était pas l'émotion dominante, non. Son timbre de voix tirait plutôt vers de la joie. Alors bien sûr, elle traduisait un peu de tristesse mais elle était majoritairement joyeuse. Et ça, Ziva n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait enfin parlé de sa soeur à quelqu'un, et, qui plus est, Tony. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle devait le remercier.

"Tony, je..."

-"Ziva, j'ai..."

Les deux se regardèrent, surpris et ils se mirent à rire en détournant le regard.

"Toi d'abord."

-"Non Tony. Toi, vas-y !"

-"Les dames en première !"

Ziva se mit à sourire et elle commença, soudain, à avoir les mains moites. Bon sang, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de parler à son collègue mais le remercier en était une autre. Elle souhaitait qu'il sache que la soirée et la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer avaient été une sorte de libération pour elle et tout ça, grâce à lui. Elle tenait absolument à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas des remerciements en l'air, dits "pour faire polie" mais des remerciements venant du **coeur**. Et elle voulait trouver les bons mots.

"Voilà, je... je voulais te remercier pour cette soirée et cette nuit."

-"Ziva..." Commença Tony.

-"...Hier soir, tu m'as offert un moment que je n'oublierais jamais. C'était l'une des plus belles surprises que je pouvais avoir et tu me l'as donné. Alors Merci pour ton cadeau...mais aussi Merci d'être là. D'être là à chaque fois et depuis le début. De réussir à me supporter. De rendre ma vie meilleure de jour en jour... Juste, Merci d'être toi..."

Elle se sentit soudain soulagée mais aussi gênée ; elle avait chaud et froid en même temps... En fait, elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Mais enfin ! Enfin, elle lui avait dit Merci. Et certainement plus.

De son côté, Tony resta bouche-bée face aux mots de Ziva. Il put lire dans son regard que ses paroles étaient vraies, que ce n'était pas des mots sans importance pour elle et qu'elle était sérieuse. Et, lorsqu'elle était gênée, elle devenait maladroite avec les mots. Mais là, tout ce qu'elle venait de dire le touchait et lui allait directement droit au coeur.

"...Ziva, quoiqu'il arrive, saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Ni pour la surprise, ni pour... ma façon d'être. Parce que ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien comparé au fait que tu sois quelqu'un d'extraordinaire."

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, troublée. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus ; elle avait compris. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser avouer tout ça sans rebondir.

"Tony, je ne...c'est faux et..." Commença-t-elle en bafouillant et en détournant le regard, de plus en plus gênée.

-"Chuut... ne dis rien. C'est la vérité..." La coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Ziva releva les yeux vers lui, surprise par son geste. Mais malgré tout, il la fit frissonner. Elle sentit ses joues virer au rouge. A cause de cette couleur sur son visage, elle eut envie de se cacher mais elle ne bougea pas, trop surprise par son geste et ses paroles. Et elle n'avait pas fini d'être étonnée :

"...Et si on t'a déjà dit le contraire, saches que cela ont tort. Pour moi, tu es une femme superbe, Ziva."

Elle ne put dire un mot tellement elle était désarçonnée. Dans ses souvenirs, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un tel compliment. Et il était tellement sincère que des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Si le Mossad l'avait entraîné à cacher ses émotions dans la plupart des situations, elle y parvenait très difficilement lorsqu'il était question de ses souvenirs et de ses sentiments envers une autre personne. Et tout ce que lui disait Tony la touchait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Il se sentit soudain gêné, lui aussi. Lui avouer une partie de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle l'avait un peu bouleversé. Et elle ne disait toujours rien. Mais, au moment même où il s'apprêtait à parler, Ziva l'enlaça en se blottissant contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Sans hésitation, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement en posant sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que lui aussi était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Une personne formidable et qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de le connaître et de l'avoir comme collègue. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était l'une de ses plus belles rencontres mais elle sentait que si elle parlait, elle exploserait en sanglot et elle estimait avoir largement dépassé son quota de larmes pour le mois. Et, grâce à tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, elle sentait ses sentiments pour lui grandir de jour en jour.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, se câlinant tendrement, savourant ce moment un peu "intime" entre eux pendant lequel seulement leur respiration était audible.

Mais soudain, Ziva entendit le ventre de l'Italien gargouiller. Elle se souvint alors que leur dernier repas remontait à la veille au soir. Elle se redressa donc et regarda Tony qui afficha un sourire Colgate pour dissimuler sa gêne.

"Tu veux que je fasse le petit déjeuner ?" Demanda Ziva en desserrant son accolade de la taille de Tony.

-"...Non, merci. C'est gentil mais ça va aller." Répondit-il encore plus gêné.

-"C'est comme tu veux, ça ne me gêne pas."

-"...Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais y aller, de toute façon."

Au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie de partir. Mais, avec tous ces événements, il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui... avant que les sentiments ne prennent la place de la raison. Depuis que Ziva l'avait remercié, il sentait le feu de ses sentiments pour elle s'attiser encore plus que d'habitude.

Un peu à contre coeur, il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers la table. Il prit son manteau qu'il avait posé sur le dossier d'une chaise et commença à l'enfiler. Ziva se dirigea vers la porte. Elle eut envie de l'empêcher de partir mais elle lutta contre cette idée, se mettant en tête que c'était ses sentiments qui parlaient.

Il finit de s'habiller tout en rejoignant la porte d'entrée. Ziva l'ouvrit et Tony commença à sortir. Alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna et adressa un sourire un peu gêné à Ziva qui lui rendit la pareille.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas manger un truc ?" Proposa t-elle alors, dans l'espoir qu'il dise oui.

-"Non, merci. C'est gentil..."

-"Comme tu veux...On se dit à Lundi, alors ?"

-"D'accord... A Lundi."

-"Et merci pour tout..."

Mais aucun des deux n'arrivaient à laisser l'autre. Ils restèrent immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, ressassant dans leur tête les révélations qu'ils s'étaient faits mutuellement, Tony ne voulant pas partir de devant la porte et Ziva refusant de la fermer.

A ce moment-là pour elle, il était compliqué d'ignorer ou de cacher ses sentiments. Et elle ne pouvait pas, non plus, ignorer la multitude de papillon qui volait dans son ventre depuis tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué.

Alors soudain, dans une extrême douceur, les yeux plongés de ceux de Tony, elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa tout doucement sa main sur la joue de l'Italien. Tous ses gestes étaient très doux, comme-ci elle avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'au moindre mouvement brusque, tout disparaîtrait.

Et, toujours dans la même douceur, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Tony en fermant les yeux. Il ne résista pas longtemps et ses paupières se fermèrent, elles aussi. Ce contact les électrisa, autant elle que lui.

Débuta alors un baiser timide auquel Tony répondit avec joie, le transformant en un baiser passionné mais qui resta relativement lent. Par ce doux baiser, ils savouraient le goût des lèvres de l'autre qui les transportaient dans un autre monde.

Finalement, c'est elle qui rompit le contact aussi doucement que lorsqu'elle l'avait établi. Elle ouvrit les yeux et Tony fit de même.  
Elle eut soudain peur de sa réaction. Pour sûr, elle l'avait remercié mais était-ce le remerciement qu'il fallait ?

Ses doutes furent vite envolés lorsque Tony se mit à sourire tendrement et murmura, essoufflé et surpris :

"J'étais pourtant sûr que tu m'avais déjà remercié..."

-"...Moi aussi, je le pensais."

Ils se sourirent en se regardant dans les yeux. Tout deux savaient bien que ce baiser cachait autre chose qu'un remerciement...

"Souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire à Tali de ma part."

-"...Je n'y manquerais pas."

Il sourit puis il déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de tourner les talons et partir. Ziva, qui ne s'y attendait pas, resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda Tony s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Et seulement là, elle s'autorisa à fermer la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

De son côté, l'Italien descendait les escaliers qui menait dans le hall de l'immeuble. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa surprise l'aurait mené jusque-là. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour obtenir des remerciements et encore moins un baiser, loin de là, cependant ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il arriva dans le hall. Il sortit de l'immeuble et ouvrit sa voiture avant de monter côté conducteur. Il prit la route en direction de chez lui. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait plus faim...

Au même moment, Ziva se dirigeait vers la photo de sa soeur en ayant toujours un large sourire sur le visage. Elle non plus ne savait pas qu'au début de la nuit, la surprise de Tony se finirait comme ça. Et elle savait que Tony avait fait tout ça pour elle et non pour en tirer un quelconque profit. Elle était heureuse, oh que oui. Très heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer Tony dans sa vie et d'en être tombé accro dès la première seconde où elle l'avait vu.

Finalement, Ziva arriva devant la photo de sa soeur et elle dit, joyeusement avec son large sourire :

"Joyeux anniversaire Tali !"

* * *

Et voilà. C'est la fin :) J'espère que cela vous a plu. Merci encore à tous d'avoir lu et commenté (pour ceux qui l'ont faits). A bientôt et bonnes vacances ;) (pour ceux qui y sont.)

Bisous.


End file.
